


Tomorrow Never Came

by VictoriaLe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaLe/pseuds/VictoriaLe
Summary: An AU where Hermione Jean Granger is dead and Narcissa Black is fumbling desperately in the forbidden forrest, trying to find the Stone that have the power to bring the love of her life back...
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Tomorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I accidentally came up with while listening to the song 'Tomorrow Never Came' by Lana Del Rey. I hope that you all would enjoy it as much as I do.

I waited for you  
In the spot you said to wait  
In the city, on a park bench  
In the middle of the pouring rain  
'Cause I adored you  
I just wanted things to be the same  
You said to meet me out there tomorrow  
But tomorrow never came  
Tomorrow never came

\---  
The Golden Girl passed away in an car accident when she was driving to pick up her wife... 

Hermione never late.   
Hermione never breaks her promise. 

But this time... She left Narcissa in the park bench, waiting for her... But she would never come...

\---

"Narcissa... You can't... You shouldn't, you must not do this! This is madness!"

Bellatrix's voice filled Narcissa's ears as Narcissa rolled the stone between her fingers.   
Her sister, died in regret, chose to stay in this world in ghost form. She looked at her in concern. Bellatrix always did. Concerned about her. Worried about her.. 

When Hermione died, Narcissa could feel it, as her wife's soul left this world. Her Hermione would never choose to linger, to hold on to this in a pathetic way, not even for her. 

And soon Narcissa realized, without Hermione, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't eat, she couldn't feel anything... It's like, every fibres of her being had given up. It's like... Her soul should have gone with Hermione's.

Before she died, Hermione said that she still have Rose, looking at her would ease the pain of them being apart, taking care of her would be just like taking care of Hermione herself. 

And yet, when Narcissa looked at Rose Granger-Weasley-Black, she only saw, only felt the searing pain. Rose looks just like her mother with her untameable brunette mane and kind gold flaked eyes... It's just a sad reminder that Narcissa had lost the one she love and she could not stand it. 

As she twirled the stone in her hand, she made up her mind. 

"Oh Bella, I just need to see her... I just need her to be here, to take me with her." 

Narcissa murmured quietly. The smile she thought was long forgotten bloomed across her wary features. She looked older, much older. It's only been weeks since that day and she looked completely exhausted. 

She casted an glamour charm on her face, covered all the line and dark bags under her eyes. The beauty returned. 

"Don't want you to freak out when you see me..." 

Narcissa mused. 

"And Bella? When I'm gone... You are now free to go... You don't have to worry about me anymore, if I'm with her, I'll always be happy. You know it. Now go find your peace..."

Gave her sister one last smile before she twirled the stone 3 times, chanted Hermione's name like a mantra. And there she was, standing there in all her glory. Her beautiful lioness, holding out her hands. 

Narcissa Black was never a coward. She took that pale yet familiar hand. Hermione immediately gave her a twirl and she giggled in delight. 

"Hullo, darling."

Narcissa whimpered in the crook of Hermione's neck. It was cold, but it's okay... 

"You are not supposed to do this..." 

Hermione shook her head, the silver tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke. 

"What can I do...? You left, taking my soul with you..."

Narcissa chided Hermione but her voice is light, airily. The potion kicked in, and her body faded... 

"Take me with you... I cannot live without you..."

Narcissa said breathlessly. Her eyes turned blurry. Hermione's worried expression made her sigh. 

"Promise me... "

Narcissa grimaced and Hermione flinched as Narcissa went limp. She cried freely now. 

"Yes, yes of course, darling... I won't leave your side, I won't"

Hermione hold on to Narcissa's body. She was so fragile... 

"Stay close to me..."

That's all Narcissa say when her heart slowed its pace. 

"Always..."

Hermione closed her eyes. 

And with that promise, Narcissa huffed out her last breath. Her soul left the wary body as she stood in Hermione's arms with her full on glory. No line as a mark of time. No scar as a reminder of the brutal war. Just Narcissa, stunningly, gorgeously beautiful. 

"Let's go, my love..."

Her smile was like sunshine... And Hermione huffed through her tears. 

"Yes... Yes let's..."

They walked together, arm in arm to the gate of Heaven. Just like that. 

Behind them, Bellatrix smiled slightly. 

"Good for you, Cissy. Off you go..."

\---  
\+ Drabbles by VRB +

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
